Forum:Pikmin 3:Ideas for new pikmin, enemies, and more!
Pikminschoiceee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lots of people are very excited for Pikmin3, so I wanted to post some of my ideas. Pikmin Colors Turqouise Pikmin: Pikmin in shells that get thrown abnormally far. Green Pikmin: Pikmin with tails. Im sure if you look it up you will find its picture :) Brown Pikmin: Can dig and climb mountains, also have sharp claws. Black Pikmin: Pikmin that are like ghosts and posess enemies, making them lose health over time. After the enemy dies, the black pikmin dies with it. They wouldbe rare too. New Enemies Electricy Blowhog: Shoots lightning. Wogmin: New Pikmin that are like Bulbmin but they are in Wollywog form. Watery Bulblax: Same as the Fiery Bulblax, but with water. Toxic Beetle: Beetles that only White Pikmin can kill. Thats all for my ideas. --Pikminschoiceee February 13, 2012 ::(Note: Comments might be in reverse order, since I moved this from a blog, after a change in policies. Also, half of the time-stamp might be missing, because there is no time on blog comments, except for the date. Sorry about that.) --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) i got a cupu ideas for pikmin3. oraege bulbmin,oreagepikmin shod have a shell. green pikmin shod have wings. i got a good idea for a is a spiky water woath, ghost epprice bulbrex, got more new pikmin, rainbowpikmin,and inthego pikmin. tell me some of your ideas. --Yellowpikmin June 3, 2012 Great ideas and I especially like the Wogmin idea and @BulbminSprout I agree with the Bulbmin and The Creature That Shall Not Be Named. When I was younger, I didn't know it was poisonous.(I lost 210 pikmin *sob*sob*sob) --PikminGhengisKahn March 9, 2012 or a bad captain? somthing like: captain Abows he transforms pikmin into puffmin or bigger pikmin. as last boss: the ultimin! a gigantic pikmin with red noises jellow ears green tails purple hair red eyes blue body shell and claws! --Gokuzko March 4, 2012 Cool ideas, but they seem to relate to already-existing creatures a bit much. I hope Bulbmin play a larger role, and maybe the Smoky Progg will return 8D -- BulbminSprout March 4, 2012 thats a good idea too have bulbmin longer -- Yellowpikmin June 3, 2012 i was thinking maybe a type of pikmin(orange perhaps) that can take controle of the monster making it attack enemies like the black pikmins but instead make it grow a leaf on its head(like the bulbmin) and attack enemies and for monsters i would like them to make a monster like the pikmin lord wich is a dark version of capt. olimar who uses dark versions of the original pikmin that do the same thing and what he does he uses sprays like the ones in pikmin 2 but instead of making his pikmin stronger or freezing monsters he uses things like fire spray or water spray to attack your pikmin so hes the opposite of olimar and how to encounter him you fight him for the first time underground somewhere and when you beat him he runs away and you can randomly encounter him anywhere overground(and maybe underground to) and he will attack monsters and stuff with a random number of pikmins(of any color) and if you approche him he will attack you and you cant run away. The fight is that your pikmin fight his and whoever losses all there pikmins losses but if you win he drops something that your pikmin can take and will give like a set number of all your pikmin colors and maybe make him the main antagonist of the story even that would be cool because you feel like your no longer the only pikmin weilder and you have an arch-nemesis somewhere running around killing monsers to make more of his pikmins and stuff this was inspired by that mushroom monster in pikmin 1 that created mushroom pikmin i always loved fighting those pikmins and was disapointed that there wasnt an evil pikmin in pikmin 2. -- March 2, 2012 Try the rainbow pikmin. it has all pikmin features (including red nose, yellow ears, red eyes from white pikmin etc.) -- Candhfan621 February 13, 2012 That would be overkill. Awesome, but overkill -- PikminGhengisKahn March 9, 2012 Ummm yea Im pretty much out of ideas Pikminschoiceee February 13, 2012